Fuka
The Girl with No Memories ”I'm Fuka. Famiglia Oz is taking care of me. I'm very good at doing laundry, but... that's about it. But I'm not giving up! Thanks for listening!” '' '''Fuka' is the main character and heroine of the game. She has no memories from before she awoke, not even of her own name. Famiglia Oz takes her in, saving her from a sword-waving man. She's a cheerful, optimistic girl who's honest to a fault. Appearance Personality Having no memories, Fuka begins the game without a strong personality. Parts of her personality develop slightly differently depending on which route she is in, and she can seem different depending on the choices the player makes. Fuka is highly caring of others, willing to put herself in danger to protect her friends. She lacks a lot of common sense and is very gullible. She is very curious and keen to learn. Although she is nice to everyone she meets, she often says things that are a bit rude or offend the other without realizing it, especially early in the game due to her lack of previous socialization. When she does hurt others, she is remorseful and tries to make it up to them by correcting her statement or giving apology gifts. History Fuka is the heroine of the game and can encounter many of the fairytale characters and fall in love or - in Pashet’s case- befriend them. She appeared in an alleyway, born from Dorothy’s soul. She only exists because, Dorothy had misused her magic, using it for her own selfish needs. When she tried to run away, the magic expelled from the tower- which ended up separating Dorothy- formed Fuka. Plot Caramia's Route Kyrie's Route Axel's Route Scarlet's Route Robin Hoods's Route Hamelin's Route Pashet's Route Soh's Route Caesar's Route Brothel Route Epilogue Grand Finale Relationships Quotes * “I… I want to bring everyone who died back to the town. I want the town to be a calm place with no more fighting” - Fuka to Soh during the Grand Ending * “Mr. Caramia, Mr. Kyrie, Axel… I’m so sorry. I promised to come back, but I’m not going to be able to keep that.”- Fuka at the end of the Grand Ending Trivia *Fuka is her character's default name. She is nameable at the beginning, but the others will still call her Fuka. ** When she arrived at the Oz estate, and was given the cottage to live in, she at first wasn’t aware to lock the door. ** For her it’s really sad that everyone can’t get along. They are so close together, that they can casually talk like this, but still they are enemies. She can’t understand that. ** Fuka always tries to start conversations with Scarlet. She says she simply wants to know more about him. ** “Look(s) a little dumb.”-Ande ** Fuka gets a little spending money from Caramia for her work. ** During the mafia meeting, in which she is introduced at, she sits in between Caramia and Kyrie, Axel standing behind them. ** When her name was called during the first famiglia meeting in the game she abruptly stands up, and nervously introduces herself. ** Hearing the word “Family” warms her heart. ** She wonders if Caramia likes raw meat. ** She says the only task she is good at in the household is doing the laundry (she’s extremely bad at cooking). ** She regularly brings tea to the don, consigliere and so on. ** Kyrie called her to be a “very special guest” and a “Irregular presence” ** To show how much she cared about her friends, she asked a local restaurant chef about the likes of the OZ Guys. ** Pashet describes her to be weird, as she lives in a “place full of men”. ** According to Pashet, Fuka walks around with a foolish look on her face. ** After Axel is kidnapped, and Fuka is back in her room, she still has his cookies - even if crumbled. Seeing them makes her wonder if Axel is hungry. ** Fuka is certain that by joining the beauty pageant she can help famiglia Oz. ** She wanted to ask Scarlet for references on the dress she could decide on. ** Thought Scarlet was a girl at first. ** Was very nervous about the pageant, but was sure the others would help her. ** Heidi mocks Fuka by saying she is “gangly”. Caramia tries to defend her by saying she is “plenty cute.” Heidi again tells Fuka she looks like a “Shriveled-up carrot” compared to Peter. ** She is certain her Peter will win. ** Even if Caesar tries to kill her, she is still worried about him. She can’t explain why. She explains that to her he isn’t a bad person. ** Fuka is shocked at first to see Soh being a part of the Wolf Gang. ** “Mutt of a girl”- Ande after the announcement of the beauty pageant is given. ** Fuka thought Robin's mask was actually his face. ** Fuka came to visit Pashet when she heard loud noises, and believed there might be a festival. Trivia that include major Spoilers ** She was scared that she forgot people or important events from before she awoke in the alleyway, so she is glad this wasn’t the case. ** Her final wish, before disappearing, is to grant everyone's wish. ** Fuka doesn’t wish to die, because she loves the town and everyone living in it, but in the hope of saving everyone she sacrifices herself. ** She poisons Robin on Kyries command. ** In Hamelin’s Bad Endings, Fuka becomes a nun. She believes that through her prayers, Hamelin can be saved. ** Fuka has a hard time disliking Hamelin, even after he was imprisoned again. Category:Characters Category:Heroine Category:Female Characters Category:Famiglia Oz